


【铁虫】怎么不打扰先生工作？（pwp/2k7一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: Peter的发情期到了，那么，怎么才能既不打扰先生工作，又能解决发情问题？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	【铁虫】怎么不打扰先生工作？（pwp/2k7一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 开到一半就跑xxx

记不住自己的发情期是一件正常的事情吗？当然正常了，Peter想，反正我的Alpha一直都在我身边。

所以当Peter意识到自己即将进入发情期时，他并没有什么什么慌张焦虑的感觉，只是翻了个身，看了看左边靠在床头研究战甲图纸的爱人，就继续埋头在Ao3上钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的同人文中了。

又刷完了一篇NC-17之后，Peter看了一下屏幕左上角的时间——九点半，一个不早不晚，有点尴尬的时间。

“Mr.Stark——”Peter放下手机往Tony身边蹭了蹭，脑袋贴在他腰部的位置。

“怎么了？”Tony停下动作扭头看向男孩。

“您还在工作吗？”

“嗯哼——”男人控制着虚拟屏幕转了个方向给男孩看，“纳米的变形问题，打算给点建议吗，boy？”

Peter摇摇头，他并不太懂纳米技术，还是不给Tony添乱的好。所以他只是软声又问了一句:“那我可以靠在这里吗？”

“当然可以？”男孩今天的格外乖巧让Tony有些奇怪，但他还是低下头亲了亲男孩的额头。

Peter兴奋地点点头，将自己的一条腿压在Tony的腿上，像个冬眠的小动物一样蜷在了他身边。

然而过了没多久，Tony突然感觉到有什么湿漉漉的东西贴上了他大腿外侧，小幅度地蹭动着，触感滑腻而柔软。

男孩曲着腿，将身后不住溢出液体的洞口贴上Tony的大腿，细碎的毛发刺在穴口边缘的褶皱上，酥痒中还伴随了一点些微的痛感。Peter紧紧咬住唇不让呻吟声传出去，整个人却在用力蹭动的时候止不住地打着颤。

显然他并没有意识到男人已经发觉了他的小动作，仍然眯着眼睛由上到下的蹭弄，快感过于强烈时，他就停下来轻轻喘着气，稍稍平复后便再次将湿透了的部位贴上去。

Tony趁他再次贴上之前先一步将腿向后撤了撤，发现目标被转移了的小孩略带委屈地抬起头看着Tony。

“干什么呢？”Tony板起脸一本正经地问他。

“抱歉，先生，我好像发情了。”Peter的声音有些沙哑，Tony能听出来小家伙是真的很难受，“我不想打扰您工作，您不用管我，我自己蹭一会儿就好了。”

“你觉得我还能继续工作吗？”

小孩红着眼圈无辜地点点头。

“好吧，那你继续？”Tony挑了挑眉，任由男孩霸道地将他的腿据为己有。

Tony没想到，发情的小猫咪倒似真不在意他在做什么一般，专心致志地用他的大腿排解着情欲。

但他同时也发现，小猫咪的行为开始变本加厉了。

被体液浸地湿哒哒的洞口试探性地张开，又合上，Peter皱起眉小声呜咽着，他想要先生插进去了，但是先生还在工作，而且他刚刚才说自己可以解决的。

洞口处的快感和内里的空虚形成了强烈对比，男孩不舒服地来回扭动着，他将下身退开一点距离，控制着身后的肉洞张开到最大，接着贴到Tony的腿上，再用力咬紧。Peter能清晰地感觉到一小块皮肤被淌着水的洞口夹了起来，略带新奇感的发现甚至暂时舒缓了一些体内的燥热，他不停地重复着这个东西，从最初几下的不熟练，慢慢到可以精准地吸咬住一块皮肤。

Tony加重了呼吸感受着真的如一张小嘴一般反复咬着他的穴口，更加肯定了自己刚才的想法——这小坏蛋就是故意的！

“Peter。”

沉浸在快感和趣味中的男孩被突然的呼唤惊得一哆嗦。

“呃......怎么了，先生？”很明显，男孩完全不觉得自己有哪里做的有问题。

“你把我的腿弄脏了，kid。”Tony沉着声回答，硬是将情欲压制成了微愠。

“那...那我帮您舔干净可以吗？”Peter一边说一边掀起了被子，翻身跪趴在床上，膝盖磨蹭着向后退了几下。

高热的穴口一退开，沾满了液体的大腿皮肤就感受到了一阵凉意，但立刻又有另一温软的物体填补上来。

Peter探出舌尖一下一下缓慢地舔舐着Tony腿上的粘液，每舔了几下后，男孩还会稍作停顿，吞咽一次后再重新埋下头将舌尖覆上去。

Tony的呼吸声随之而愈发沉重，他无意义地曲起左腿调整了一下坐姿，目光牢牢地锁在舔食着自己体液的男孩身上。

男孩的屁股翘得很高，这大概不仅跟他自身的柔韧性有关，也跟他们平时的性生活有关，他已经习惯了在趴下时要塌下腰翘起屁股，将藏在臀缝中里的穴口露出来，以方便先生从后面狠狠地操进去。

“先生，您的内裤也湿了，也需要我弄干净吗？”男孩乖巧的询问把Tony的思绪拽了回来。

谁说小孩都是天真单纯的，他家这个分明是个切开黑，Tony觉得自己有必要去检查一下对方的浏览器记录了。

“乖孩子，过来。”Tony将双腿分开，拍了拍Peter的脑袋示意他到自己两腿之间来。

男孩听话地从Tony的腿上爬了过去趴在那一包巨物前，然而这次他却没有直接舔上去，反而像是趴累了一般，磨磨蹭蹭地换了好几个姿势，一会儿缩一下腿，一会儿扭一下脖子，折腾了好一会儿才状似无奈地继续趴成了刚才的样子。

刚一靠近，熟悉的腥气就涌进了鼻腔中，然而Peter一点都不反感这个，相反的还有点喜欢。这大约算是一个难以启齿的小癖好，但他真的很喜欢Tony这里的气味。

男孩耸动着鼻翼再次嗅了两下，眯起眼睛用鼻尖轻轻拱了拱被内裤紧紧束缚住的那个鼓包。接着他抬起头看向Tony，语气委委屈屈地:“这不是我弄脏的——”

“那你把它舔干净，daddy就奖励你。”Tony揉了揉Peter的卷发，手上用力将他的脑袋按了下去。

“唔——”男孩故意发出了一声表达不满的哼哼，却一刻未停地伸出舌头舔上了灰色内裤上的那一片深色水渍。

咸腥的味道在舌尖晕开，Peter继续就着那一块舔弄着，口水混合着铃口渗出的液体将水渍晕染的面积更大，看上去倒像是男孩将它弄得更脏了。

Peter停下动作，伏在Tony的内裤上方懊恼地嘟起嘴，似是在想下一步应该怎么做。而不等Tony出声，男孩就自己得出了结论，他再次将脑袋低下去，小心翼翼地咬住内裤边缘，缓缓下拉，任由粗大的性器弹出拍打在自己的眼睛和脸颊上。

盯着眼前终于露出全貌的性器，后穴中得到了短暂缓解的空虚感翻江倒海似的涌上来，男孩的双膝在床单上快速地蹭动着，终于忍不住了一边用脸去蹭那根硬挺的肉柱，一边哼哼唧唧带着并不明显的哭腔喊着“先生”。

“玩够了？”已经忍了一个晚上的Tony到不介意再多等个半分钟，笑弯了眼角问着双腿间的男孩。

“玩够了......我难受...先生......”男孩将脸埋进对方身下的双球中，闷声恳求着。

“那我还没玩够怎么办？”

“Tony！”男孩仰起头尖声喊着，语气中的泣音愈发明显。

“哭啊，哭出来了，就操你。”Tony伸手握住翘起的性器随手套弄几下，接着一下下地拍着男孩的脸颊，在男孩张着嘴追逐过去想要含住时，又立刻偏开换到另一边。

“Tony......求你了，Tony，我难受，我想要......”Peter急得眼角真的泛起了水光，身后的穴口不住收缩着，将更多的淫液推挤出体外。

“我说了，你哭出来，我才操你。”

“呜......”男孩的喉咙里发出一声委屈的低咽，嘴唇轻轻打着颤，用力吸了几下鼻子后真的呛着声哭出来，眼泪一滴滴砸下。他用手背在脸上胡乱地抹了一把，抽噎着看向Tony，“我哭了...先生......唔...我都...哭了......你...快点......”

Tony看着面前话都说不利索的小哭包，满意地拽着他的胳膊把男孩拉起来，直起身吻掉了男孩满脸的泪痕:

“Good boy，坐上来吧。”

fin.


End file.
